Worst April Mop
by sonatadmajor
Summary: Kali ini, Sasuke udah beneran nyerah sama yang namanya Karin dan online shop. Contohnya, "SASUKE-KUUUN! MUACHH! INI KARIN-HIMEE!" For Sasara Keiko's Birthday. [AU, Oneshot.]
**Worst April Mop**

 **Created** **By** : Praha │ 2016.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Humor – Parody.

Alternate Universe │ Rated K+ | Garing | **Jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **-SPECIAL FOR SASARA KEIKO'S BIRTHDAY-**

* * *

 _Kali ini, Sasuke udah nyerah sama yang namanya Karin dan toko online._

 **Don't like? Just go away. Don't read or flaming, baka.**

* * *

 **April, 1st 2016** _ **.**_

Uchiha Sasuke.

Adik dari Itachi, seorang dokter merangkap seorang DJ serta anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, CEO perusahaan properti dan Uchiha Mikoto, pengusaha bahan-bahan Organik ternama. Kakeknya, Madara anggota parlemen, neneknya, Izanami mewariskan usaha bahan Organik, adik kakeknya, Izuna seorang walikota, pamannya, Obito seorang jaksa agung dan bibinya, Rin seorang chef.

Tak lupa sepupunya, Sarada menjadi model seksi majalah Playboy.

Siapa yang _ngga_ kenal Uchiha Sasuke hah?! Hah?!

Ganteng? _Banget._ Aduhai? _Beuh._ Dari keluarga konglomerat? Iya, tujuh turunan _malah._ Jenius? _Banget._ Berpendidikan? _Banget lah._ Apalagi _sih,_ yang _nggak_ iyaa?

Sopan? Rendah hati? Ramah?

-eh, _kayaknya_ kurang deh.

" _Baka_."

" _Baka_."

" _BAKAAAAAA_!"

Cerita kita dimulai dari makian seorang _cogan_ bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari kamar tidurnya. Padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur. Mau tahu kenapa dia memaki-maki seorang diri?

- _Flashback-_

Malam itu, keluarga Uchiha sedang makan malam di ruang makan mansion mewah mereka. Menu makanan mewah , peralatan mahal, makan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, ala bangsawan sekali.

Saat makan makanan penutup, ayahnya angkat bicara.

"Sasuke, besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Aku sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Minato yang katanya sudah jadi kepala Kepolisian Jepang." Ucap ayah Sasuke, Fugaku. _Feeling_ Sasuke sudah mulai tidak enak.

"Ayah si _Usuratonkachi_ _._ "

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberitahumu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Besok malam keluarga kita akan membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu—

 _Holy Shit._

 _-_ bersama Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Naruto."

 _BRUGG_

" _I don't give it a damn, Sir. I already have a girlfriend._ " Ucap Sasuke sembari mendobrak meja. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan merapihkan kursinya yang sedaritadi ia duduki.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pamit sebentar, Ayah, Ibu, _Baka Aniki._ Aku sudah punya pacar."

Sasuke mulai stress. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama, menyalakan Range Rovernya dan menuju rumah Sai, sahabatnya.

"Itachi, apakah Sasuke benar sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku tak tahu, ayah. Lihat saja nanti."

 _Shimura's Mansion, Sai's Room 19.01_

"Begitu ceritanya, mayat hidup." Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Karin? Si nenek lampir berambut merah itu? Kau mengaku-ngaku sudah punya pacar?" Serangnya bertubi-tubi sambil memainkan _bass_ hitam kesayangannya.

"Hn. Jangan tertawa. Kubunuh kau."

"Pfft.. Haha.. Haha.."

"Tch. _Baka._ Enak sekali kau ini sudah punya Ino."

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu dingin dengan _cewek_? Kau ini sudah tua, Sasuke. Harusnya kau sudah punya pacar! Kau itu 23 tahun! Seumuran denganku!"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang kebingungan."

"Hmph. Haha. Kenapa kau tidak cari situs sewa pasangan online saja?"

"Oh ya, bodoh sekali aku. Terimakasih Sai!"

 _-Flashback End-_

Ternyata hari ini ia ingin dijodohkan dengan Kran—ups Karin maksudnya. Ia cepat-cepat menyalakan laptop silvernya dan membuka browsernya. Ia lalu mengetik "Sewa pasangan online." Pada search tabnya. Ia melihat satu persatu situs yang ada. Lalu ia meng-klik salah satunya.

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **ONLINE ROYAL DEPARTEMENT STORE**_

 _ **Departement store pertama di Jepang yang menyediakan jasa sewa pasangan!**_

 _Sekarang, bukan hanya barang yang bisa disewa. Melainkan pasangan juga! Silahkan pilih!_

 _ **~0~**_

Mata Sasuke mulai menelusuri nama-nama dan foto yang ada di layar laptopnya.

 _Aoi, 23 tahun._

" _Nope_."

 _Mei, 47 tahun._

" _Damn! No!_ "

 _Katsumi, 29 tahun._

" _Nonono_."

 _Akata, 21 tahun._

"Yeah, sempurna."

Ia meng-klik tombol "Sewa" di bawah foto dan nama tersebut. Ia mulai puas dan lega. _Mereka tidak akan bisa menjodohkanku dengan kran air bocor itu. Haha. Batinnya._

Lalu, apa yang terjadi berikutnya saudara-saudara?

 _Feeling Sasuke mulai tidak enak._

 _KLIK._

 _ **APRIL MOP!**_

 _ **A REAL MAN DOESN 'T BUY**_

 _ **~GIRLS~**_

 _ **Stop human trafficking sekarang juga.**_

 _ **-Manusia bukan barang jualan!**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah mendukung gerakan ini.**_

 _ **Sebagai tanda terima kasih kami menyediakan voucher 100.000***_

 _ **Yang bisa kamu nikmati dengan memasukkan kode di bawah ini :**_

 _ **MOP50**_

 _ **Ayo share gerakan ini agar semakin banyak orang yang mendukung aksi STOP HUMAN TRAFFICKING!**_

 _"FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"_

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Alohaaaaa~

Ini dia panpik yang gue janjiin buat Sasara-senpai setahun lalu/dibom. Maaaf banget yeuh senpai aku sibuk buat UN kemaren kemaren huhuuu/halah.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu kejadian nyata. Ternyata April Mop. Nyesek banget wkwk. (Bukan gue ya.)

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasara Keiko-senpai. Semoga tambah tua, sering nongkrong di FFN, tambah cantek, tambah pinteer, diberi rezeki yang melimpah, diberkati Tuhan selalu. God Bless You!

.

.

Akhir kata, thanks for reading! Please beri review, kritik dan saran pada fict yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini agar lebih baik. 😊

Haturnuhun!

 **Praha. Bandung, 2 Mei 2016 | 22.00 WIB.**

* * *

 **Omake**

TOK TOK TOK

 _"_ Sasu _-chan!"_ Panggil Itachi, _Aniki_ -nya Sasuke.

 _"_ Apa?! Sana! Sana! Gak usah masuk!" Bentaknya dari dalam.

"Karin tidak jadi kesini sama keluarganya karena Minato- _jiisan_ harus ke Jerman untuk sebulan."

"YUSSSS! YESSSSS! MWAHAHAHAHAA!" Sasuke tertawa hina.

TING TONG

Bel pagar Mansion Uchiha berbunyi.

"SASUKE- _KUUUN_! MUACHH! INI KARIN- _HIMEE_!"

Habis riwayatmu, Sasukeh.


End file.
